pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hikari Todo
|seiyuu = Miyu Kubota}} Hikari Todo '''(東堂 ヒカリ) is a girl who prefers the brand Silky Monster and Miracle SHiMer. She is a 6th grader at Paprika Private Academy. She's Ivanly's character and graduated from the academy in November 2017. Appearance Hikari has a fair complexion with round amber eyes and long, dark purple hair pulled up in a high ponytail that curls up towards the bottom. On the side of her head are loose curled strands of hair. She has short choppy bangs and a cowlick. She resembles her sister Shion and wears similiar colors to her. Personality Hikari has a very bright and cheerful personality and tends to cheer people up a lot, even if it's by accident. However, she can get serious like Shion and does use the ''go ''board to making predictions occasionally. Significant Coords *Heart Jewel Baby Coord' - Her casual. *'Silky Monster Cyalume Coord' - Her Cyalume Coord for any lives that aren't performed with SHiMer. *'Dream Amethyst Cyalume Charm Coord' - Her team Cyalume Coord used every time she performs with SHiMer. *'Super Cyalume Hikari Coord' - Her Super Cyalume Coord. Relationships |-| SHiMer= 'Mizuki Hoshizora' - Mizuki and Hikari met when Mizuki came over to Shion's house one day. Since Mizuki is older, Mizuki treats her like a younger sister. They're quite close, but are often seen fighting. The two went their separate ways after graduating from the academy together. 'Shion Todo' - They are sisters and they often play ''go ''together. They trust each other completely. When Hikari's PriTicket arrived on her head, Shion took her to PriPara and she adored it. The two are still very close despite Hikari graduating from the academy. 'Chiharu' - Chiharu and Hikari get along really well. Hikari felt like the odd one out in the 3-member SHiMer, and Chiharu feels like the odd one out ever since SHiMer became 5 members, so they have a connection. Hikari loves tagging along to help Chiharu with her work. The two went their separate ways after graduating from the academy together. 'Jewlie''' - Hikari questions why Jewlie calls her sister "mama", but never asks. They don't hang out a lot due to Jewlie's work with the Kami Idol Grand Prix, but get along pretty well. After graduating, Hikari still helps her sister with Jururu from time to time. Trivia *She shares her birthday with Ivanly and Cosmo Hojo. *She is the first known idol to use a collab brand. *She shares her voice actress with Sophie Hojo. **This make her the first non-SoLaMi♡Dressing character to have a member from i☆Ris voicing her. *She is called the "Yojijukugo Dictionary" by Mizuki, due to the fact that she always tends to translate any Yojijukugo Shion says. *She shares her manager with Junon, Kanon and Pinon and Non. *She shares many similarities with Non. **They're both younger sisters of a member of SoLaMi♡Dressing. ***Coincidentally, it's Laala and Shion, the two co-centers of SoLaMi♡Dressing. ***She also shares this similarity with Michiko. **Both have Usacha as their managers. **They're both lovely idols. **Both have hair tied into a high ponytail. (although Non's is on the side) **Both have two strands of hair hanging down near their ears. **They both use spinoff brands of the ones their elder sister uses. *She was originally a cool idol, but changed to a lovely type around the time when the dream team SHiMer was formed. **This makes her the second idol to change her type, with the first being Chiri Tsukikawa. *Her Team Super Cyalume was made by Masterhands-paper. (ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU SO MUCH :D) Videos This was something randumb I made back when Shizuki wasn't canon yet and I was a Shikari shipper xD Uhhhh wait no on second thought maybe there's some Shizuki in there idk xD Category:Student Category:Ivanly912 Category:Female Category:Divine Idol Category:Member of SHiMer Category:Lovely Idol Category:Second Academy Festival Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:Miracle SHiMer User Category:ParaPrincess Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Idol Category:Graduated